


Test z dějin finančních podvodů

by FujiCzardash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiCzardash/pseuds/FujiCzardash
Summary: Sam Winchester, příkladný student práv, je připraven na test.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flamme19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/gifts).



> Tu to maš :P Hnijou mi zuby.

Pro Sama to nebylo nic nového. Jen další z řady testů, které ve zkouškovém bude muset napsat.

Sedl si k nejbližšímu stolu vzadu a začal si chystat věci. Moc toho nenaspal. Unaveně se rozhlédl po spolužácích kolem. Jeho dva nejbližší kamarádi se pošťuchovali. Nepřítomně poslouchal, jak jeden nadává ohledně nevhodného obrázku na studijních materiálech, který se mu tam záhadně objevil, když ten druhý odtahoval ruku s tužkou. Ano vážení, vysoká škola prosím. Protočil oči. Zaměřil se raději na svou propisku. Už před odchodem ji kontroloval, zda měla dost náplně. Nicméně musel uznat, že byl přece jen trošku nervózní. Trošičku.

Jeho oko periferně zpozorovalo nezvyklý pohyb. Asi o čtyři schody níže pod jeho sedadlem se v posluchárně rozplácl kluk. Papíry ještě letěly vzduchem, když Sam vstal a vydal se mu na pomoc. Sklonil se k němu a podal mu ruku. Kluk se na něj zmateně podíval, rozhlédl se okolo sebe jako by byl nesvůj, ale nakonec ruku přijal.

"Díky," řekl tiše.

"Nemáš zač," opáčil Sam, "měl bys příště dávat víc pozor na to, kde šlapeš, než čučet do papírů," usmál se na něj. Ten druhý kluk se mírně začervenal, asi hanbou.

"Já vím, jenže jsem nervózní. Nepřipadám si dostatečně připraven. Ráno jsem zaspal budík. Jsem rád, že jsem vůbec dorazil," pověděl mu, když společně sbírali materiály, které se válely na schodech posluchárny.

Sam se zasmál. "A kdo tady z nás není." Ten klučina se mu něčím zamlouval. Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Moc míst už prázdných nebylo a on dostal nápad. "Hele, mám vedle sebe volno. Nechceš si přisednout?"

"To by bylo milé," řekl klučina svým hlubokým hlasem a opatrně si sedl, kam Sam ukazoval.

Než se nadáli, ve dveřích se objevila profesorka i s pomocným doktorantem a žádali si ticho, aby mohli začít vysvětlovat průběh testu. Sam ještě rychle vytáhl sešit a utrhl odtamtud malý kousek papíru. Honem naškrábal pár slov a poslal jej vedle. Během chvíle se mu vrátil. Celý rozzářený se otočil k testovému zadání, které právě dostal do rukou a pustil se do odpovědí.

 Jestli tenhle test bude muset opakovat, protože měl myšlenky zrovna někde jinde, asi mu to ani vadit nebude. Dneska má v plánu důležitější věci.

 

* * *

 

 

_\- Mimochodem jsem Sam. Po zkoušce jdeme s kámošema na kafe. Přidáš se?_

_\- Castiel. Těší mě. Moc rád ;)_


End file.
